


【尹净汉x你】十指相扣

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “这世间最美好的玫瑰，星辰为泥，银河滋养，永远不会枯萎，永远在沉静宇宙中盛放。这就是我要给你的，宇宙级别的浪漫。”
Kudos: 1





	【尹净汉x你】十指相扣

**Author's Note:**

> “这世间最美好的玫瑰，星辰为泥，银河滋养，永远不会枯萎，永远在沉静宇宙中盛放。
> 
> 这就是我要给你的，宇宙级别的浪漫。”

01

初春真是个难受的季节，虽说天气逐渐回暖，变得舒适，但是春寒料峭这个词也不是说笑的。

窗外的树枝上在抽新芽，鹅黄嫩绿的叶子争先钻出来，又有些脆弱的新叶顶不住初春的凉风，掉落在地上，埋入泥土。

如果让我选一个最适合初春的颜色，我一定毫不犹豫地指着尹净汉的的衣服告诉你，是粉橘色。

他身上的粉橘色开衫是我挑的，软软的珊瑚绒材质。这位尹先生正在窗边摆弄着我刚刚插在花瓶里的几枝月季。

手指从宽大的袖口露出来，指尖粉嫩，白嫩的肌肤上洒着斑斑点点的阳光，连脸颊上的绒毛也带着金边，美好得像是一幅画。

我凑过去垫着脚把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，又蹭了蹭：

“在看什么？”

“在想你买的花真的很漂亮。”

“谢谢尹先生夸奖，会再接再厉的！”我高兴地搂住他的腰。

“可惜的是，秀色未必可餐。”他转过身，慢慢低下头在我的脸颊上轻轻地咬了一口，又凑到我耳边：

“它们不像你，永远是我最喜欢的那道菜。”

02

我觉得我的自控能力可以说是很差了，说着要写方案，写着写着手机不知怎么的又到手上了，甚至还打开了淘宝。

“啊烦死了。”我抓抓头发，“我的方案又没写完，真羡慕那些自控能力好的人，嗖嗖地就写完了。

尹净汉看到我又在揪头发，连忙抓着我的手，又把我手里的电脑换成了一杯牛奶，像是抚摸发怒的猫一样给我顺着头发。

“我的自控能力也没多好呀。”他一边给我顺着头发一边缓缓地开口。

“你看，像我这样完全控制不住，满心满意都想着我要，轻易便会上瘾，也不愿意放手，一定要搞到手才肯罢休。”

他顿了顿，把我手里的牛奶杯拿走放在床头柜上，又说：

“比如对你。”

03

我很喜欢他的手，不是很瘦但是骨节分明，恰巧的是掌心的大小与我的手正好契合。

十指相扣是我最喜欢的握手姿势，能跟他丝丝紧扣，感受它的温度且获得安心的感觉。每次逛街都很习惯，从出门开始就握着了。

“我现在知道为什么我们十指之间有缝隙了。”尹净汉嘟嘟嘴，又低头喝了一口我的果茶。

“为什么？”我觉得他又要抖抖机灵逗我开心了。

“因为就是要让另一个人去填满它的呀。”他说着又顺势吻了吻我的头发，与我十指相扣的手紧了紧。

04

“用百分制来计算，一杯草莓牛奶的甜度等于十，

而你等于十杯草莓牛奶。”


End file.
